Kagome's Secret
by sesshy's- firedragon
Summary: Sesshomaru's curiousity finally overtakes him and he finds Kagome's secret she has been keeping from everyone. Rated for violence,language and lemons in later chaps.
1. Another day

Hi everyone. this is my second fan fic but is my first long and detailed story. I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters therein. The ideas for this story are completely my own, coming to me one day while looking at my hobby/collection. enjoy :)

'Another day in feudal Japan.' Sighs heavily. "Well, I guess I had best get breakfast started."

It's been almost a month now since they defeated Naraku and completed the jewel. Miroku lost his 'wind tunnel' and so it was no longer a threat to his well being. Sango finally got her brother back. With the jewel shard sustaining him for so long, Kohaku's body was able to heal on its own to the point that he didn't need the jewel any longer. He was still very weak and needed more time to recover fully, but to Sango's relief, he would fine. Inuyasha completed his vow of avenging kikyo, although he was still very upset. Knowing what was wrong, Kagome decided she must make a very difficult decision. In the end, she went home to her own time, said goodbye to everyone and she'd see them again someday. When she reached the Feudal era once again, she took the jewel and made her wish. As she suspected, the jewel and the well were connected and once the jewel was gone so was her way back home.

Noticing someone to the side of her, she turned around to see Kikyo.

-flashback-

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

Kikyo looked at her surprised. "I've lost my soul collectors. I'm alive again."

"Yes. I would expect you to be." She said in a detached tone.

"But why? Why would you do such a thing, Kagome. Especially after what I've done to you."

Shrugging her shoulders, "It wasn't your fault you died. Besides, Inuyasha is a dear friend. You being alive would make him happy."

"Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome stepped up to her and took her hand. "Come. Let's go see everyone."

Kikyo smiled, "Yes, let's." She looked at Kagome's hand, which was lightly grasping hers, "Does this mean we can be fiends?"

Kagome smiled at her knowingly. "I do believe it does."

-End Flashback-

"Do you need any help with breakfast?"

Smiling lightly, "Sure Kikyo, I'd like that."

They began working on breakfast together in companionable silence. Once everything was just about ready, everyone started to wake up to the delightful aromas.

Miroku, getting up from beside Sango, was the first one up. "So ladies," he asked while rubbing his hands together, "what's for breakfast this beautiful morning day?"

Kagome looked up at him smiling happily. "Yummy delicious food that you shall be praising for the next week."

"Ooo, in that case I can't wait. I will go and wake my dear beautiful Sango." And with that he left with a devilish grin.

About a week after Naraku died, Miroku proposed to Sango and they've been inseparable since. Shortly after that, Kikyo became Inuyasha's mate. It wasn't a surprise to everyone that he chose Kikyo, he and Kagome had an understanding that they would always be the best of friends. Even so, Inuyasha knew that Kagome would never accept him in that way. He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

Kikyo got a couple of plates ready when breakfast was done. "I'll take this to Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled and nodded to her while getting everyone's breakfast. It was strange to think how fast she and kikyo became friends.

* * *

Well there's your first chapter

please review for more chaps


	2. He'll never learn

Hello again everyone. I am going to try and update every week. what with the holidays it might be a bit longer. well enough talk. on with the story. enjoy ;)

* * *

"Hn." They were close to Inuyasha's so called pack. That was laughable. Inuyasha would be a leader when all seven levels of hell froze over and he bowed down to Jaken. He would believe the Miko was alpha of the pack, if she weren't so...odd. He sensed that she was concealing most of her power, but he didn't understand how or why she would do such a thing. His curiosity was getting the better of him the closer they became to the group. (Of course, he would never let it show.)

"My-lord? Lady Kagome is very near. May we visit her and her pack?" Rin looked up at her lord with hopeful eyes. She'd grown very fond of Kagome through out the past couple of years.

Sesshomaru looked down at the young girl....no, she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a young woman now. How she grew up so fast was beyond him. "Yes, Rin. This Sesshomaru will allow it."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow as Rin took his hand leading him while squealing in delight. "Come Lord Sesshomaru. They are just beyond these trees."

"Rin. Tell this Sesshomaru how it is you know where the Miko and her pack are located."

She stopped, turned and looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I can sense her my lord."

Lifting an eyebrow, "Explain."

"Well my Lord, I suppose I can feel her. Her aura. I know what it feels like, as I can feel yours." As she turned, she had a sly smile. 'Not to mention I can also sense your moods. Even when you conceal them.'

True to her word, the group was right where she said they'd be, eating their breakfast.

They walked calmly into what could possibly be called a camp. Rin was the first to see them. "Kagome!" Rin screamed, running into her arms. Sesshomaru quickly glanced around the camp; at the monk and slayer sitting close together with a young boy sitting close by. He recalled that the boy was under command of Naraku. Why hadn't they killed him. The damned hanyou was snuggling with the dead miko. Dishonorable even for a …..wait. The Priestess didn't smell like bone and clay. She had blood running through her veins. He had heard the group had completed the jewel after Naraku was finally killed. 'So, the little miko wished her back.' Quite unexpectedly, he caught the scent of a female's arousal. Then just as it had appeared, it was suddenly gone. His curiosity peaked (of coarse, not allowing any of them to notice) looked around for the source, coming to the little miko, who had a laughing Rin and young kit excitedly talking to each other, one on each side of her. That's when he noticed the slight flush to her cheeks almost completely faded. 'Hnn.' Had he not been paying attention, he would have missed it.

'OMK! What the hell happened!' She couldn't believe it. All these years not one slip up. Not one. She'd been trained practically since the day she was born. She could handle the monthly mood swings(and the cravings that came with it) but this sparatic crap was getting annoying. 'Geez, one look at him and I want to jump him right then and there, not giving a damn who saw.' Luckily, along with her training, her mother taught her a few extra tricks of concealment, including how to conceal one's emotions. Much the same way Sesshomaru conceals hes emotions, Kagome has perfected it.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. What brings 'you' here?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru looked toward the monk. "Rin requested this Sesshomaru allow her to see the Miko."

"Well that explains a lot, asshole. We have two mikos here." Of course Inuyasha had to put in his two cents.

Quietly growling, "Obviously, to anyone with enough sence (which you of course don't seem to have any) would know this Rin is quite fond of the little miko Kagome. Not the newly arrived priestess."

(I will refer to Kagome as Miko and Kikyo as Priestess to avoid any confusion. K. D)

"Why you no goo....."

"Inuyasha." she interrupted. "If you do not wish to be in a ditch, I suggest you keep your trap shut. I will not have any fighting in the middle of camp."

He knew better by now not to push Kagome too far or it would be larger than a ditch he'd be lying in. But that didn't mean he couldn't have the last word, right.

"Inuyasha." Glaring at him to see if he would listen or not, she was ready to sit him.

"Feh. Whatever." And with that he turned to go sit with Kikyo again.

Sesshomaru eyed Kagome. "You are most lenient with the members of your pack, Miko."

"HER PACK! Who the hell fo you...."

"Inuyasha. Sit." Sighing she put her head in her hand. 'One of these days I'm going to kill him doing that.' "Kikyo. Please control him before I kill him."

Kikyo started helping a grumbling hanyou out of his crater.

She then looked up at the Inu Lord. "I am only lenient with him becausse of the control I have over him. The rest of my 'pack' doesn't cause any trouble." She walked to everyone to retrieve their dishes. "Sango. Will you keep an eye on the children please, while I go and clean these?"

"Sure Kagome. Take your time, we're in no real hurry to get there."

"Are you sure, Sango. It's still a couple of days away. The sooner we get going the sooner we'll get there." She looked at her 'sister' with concern.

"It's all right, Kagome. If it were that big a deal we would go on Kirara. We really want to visit the village and tell everyone we've avenged them but it's not something we look forward to." She had a sad smile as she looked over at Kohaku. "We have a lot of memories there."

Kagome smiled in understanding. "Alright Sango. I'll be back in awhile." Turning, she walked out of the camp to the nearby river.

No one noticing, Sesshomaru quietly walked away following Kagome.

* * *

Remember, the more reviews I get the happier i'll be and the happier I am the more chaps you will get. love ya ;)


	3. How the

Yay, another chapter is updated. I love everyone's reviews, they are very encouraging. I wanted to ask everyone about an idea that i had. I'm not sure if I want to keep it rated 'G' or if I should put in a little something for my hentai viewers. It'll be a Sess/Kag, San/Mir pairing. I'm not sure if Inuyasha will be in it, but i'm sure I can fit him in there some how. N-e ways enjoy the next chap and let me know what you think. love ya ; )

* * *

-

She was sitting in the shallows of the river washing the dishes and cooling off when he'd found her. It got hot quickly after the sun came up. It was to be expected concidering what time of year it was.

"So. Are you going to help me or just stand there staring?"

"I'm curious Miko. What is it you are hiding from your pack."

Kagome froze and went wide eyed. 'How the hell...' She got a hold of herself and continued cleaning. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do not act innocent, Miko. I can sense you have concealed something about yourself. You do not conceal any of your priestess powers yet you have more and have not told any member of your pack what it is."

Kagome slowly got up and turned to face him with a glower. **'**ooo, he's yummy**' **'Shut up' "That is non of your concern. What I don and do not tell them is my business, not yours."

"It does not concern This Sesshomaru whether or not you tell your pack. The only concern is that you tell This Sesshomaru."

She lifted her eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'm gonna tell you? I haven't told anyone and don't intend to. If you wish to know, you'll have to figure it out yourself. Something I am confident you have no chance of doing." With a sarcastic smile, she turned and went to finish her cleaning.

"Is that a challenge Miko."

She slowly smiles with the idea and stands back up. Slowly, she walks up to him slightly swaying her hips. "Actually." She said seductively. "It is." She slowly walked around im trailing her fingertips across hes lower back and then settling on his stomach. She lifted herself on the tips of her toes and put her other hand on his chest. "Are you up to the task?"

He'd been eyeing her since she stood so seductively. **'She is bold'** "You dare touch this Sesshomaru's person."

"Oh yes. I dare." 'What the hell am I doing?' **'**He is yummy and you want him**'** 'That doesn't mean I have to do 'this'! ' **'**If you want him, you do. All males need a shove.**'** She grins to herself evilly 'And a shove I will give him'

**'She's a feisty one' **He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. He smiled evilly. "I don't think you could handle it if I took the challenge."

Kagome brought her hand up from his stomach to behind his head and drew him closer. "Try me." she whispered just inches from him.

**'Something about her is just irresistable'** His hand came up to tangle in her hair and kissed her deeply.

Kagome moaned in his mouth and pulled away. "I'm glad you chose to accept." she said breathlessly.

Sesshomaru brought her closer again when she suddenly pulled away from walking back to the river. "Well." she said happy as could be. "The dishes won't clean themselves."

Sesshomaru inwardly shook himself. 'What the hell just happened.' **'Mate playing hard to get.' **'Mate! Who ever said she was our mate.'** 'We did.'** 'And that's that huh. No female hes ever distracted me like that. I forgot about why I followed her in the first place and only wanted her. Wait a minute. There's only one way she could have done it.' He growled to himself. 'And the bitch overpowered me! She'll pay for that.'

"I have accepted your so called challenge and have figured it out."

She looked at him indignantly. "What?"

"You've slipped. I know your secret." he said with a self saticefied smile.

-

* * *

Well that's it for now.  
I just love cliff hangers. Leaves you wanting more.


	4. How can I?

Hey everyone. It seems I will have time to update on Tuesdays so keep an eye out for the updates on those nights. I wanted to update last night but with this really big snow storm my power went out and when it came back on my computer was really dragin. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the characters associated with it. This applies to all chapters in this story. I tried to keep Sesshoumaru the same but it was kinda difficult so he is a little OOC. well then, sorry for the delay and on with the story ; )

~~~~ last time ~~~~

"I have accepted your so-called challenge and have figured it out.

She looked at him indignantly "What?"

"You've slipped. I know your secret." he said with a self satisfied smile.

~~~~ End ~~~~

She got up from the river again "And pray tell how it is you know and how I have slipped."

Still smiling he told her "First you slip with your arousal."

She raised her eyebrow "My arousal? How do you figure that one."

"Only demon females teach their daughters to mask their arousal and only the strongest can conceal it completely." He saw her pale at this. "Secondly, the only reason a miko would hide her power is if that power were that of a demon. Third, only a demoness would be able to seduce this Sesshoumaru into distraction. The only question now is what kind of demon are you."

"Well." she said walking toward him. "I chose right to encourage you then. The whole time I've been here not one single male has figured it out. Inuyasha knows there is something but only you have been able to do so. What will you do, now that you know?"

"What clan do you belong to."

She chuckled with a small smile and slowly shook her head. "Only you could make a question sound like a command." She closed her eyes and slowly, a small cobalt blue flame appeared on her forehead. She slightly moved and the sun caught the dark blue hue of her hair. She finally opened her eyes to reveal the deepest blue eyes Sesshoumaru had ever seen.

He could no longer conceal his absolute shock at what he was seeing. "You're part of the Ryu clan's royal family."

She clasped her hands together in front of her. "Yes. The royal family in this time are my grandparents. My mother has not yet reached her teens. At this point in time I am older than that of my own mother. One of the reasons I have not traveled North-East unless absolutely necessary."

The Ryu clan is the most powerful clan in Japan (other than the Inu clan, of coarse). They live high in the mountains where very few can reach. Only the royal family have blue flames and deep blue eyes.

"You realize if they ever found out you were here, running all over Japan with no protection, deliberately hiding yourself from them, they will be furious. Only this Sesshoumaru and very few others are as powerful as they."

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru." she said, smiling softly while going back to the river. "I'll protect you."

"This Sesshoumaru is not the one going to need protection, little Miko."

Five minutes later she stood once again. "There. All done." She looked back at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "Let's go back and see how everyone is getting along without you and I shall we."

While finishing the dishes she had concealed her flame and changed her hair and eyes back to the way they were.

As they were walking back Sesshoumaru could not help but break the silence. "You should tell them."

She looked up at him then, as if he had gone mad. "And how do you suggest I tell them. 'Hey guys guess what. I'm the next heir to the dragon clan.' I'm trying to stay under the radar here. I can't just announce that."

He looked at her. "You do not trust your pack."

"Of coarse I trust them. I've wanted to tell them everything. They're my family."

"Then why have you not told them."

She stopped and looked up at him. Sighing, she dropped her head. "I'm afraid."

"Hn. You are afraid they will be angry with you."

Still looking down she brought her right hand up and started rubbing her left arm. "It's not that. I know they will be mad at me to some extend for not telling them. I'm afraid that they will treat me differently. You're part of the Inu royal family and I've seen how everyone treats you. Most are afraid of you and _all_ think you're Kami's greatest gift to the world, which you so arrogantly allow I might add. If anyone were to find out that not only am I as powerful as you but also the heir to the Ryu clan, they would treat me the same as they treat you, with fear. I don't think I could handle it if everyone were afraid of me."

Sesshoumaru openly stared at her throughout her whole speech. When she finally looked up at him, her eyes were filled with confusion and sorrow. **"We must comfort mate."** 'She is not our mate.' **'Whatever, comfort her!'** Growling to himself he took her in his arms and pulled her close.

"Sesshoumaru?" She was getting really freaked out. "What are you doing?"

"I highly doubt you are as powerful as this Sesshoumaru but you must tell them and trust they will still be there. If they trully care, they will not treat you differently. It will most likely shock them at first but once they get used to the idea they will return to normal."

"She finally relaxed and leaned into him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She didn't know why but it felt completely natural in his arms. They remained this way for a few more minutes until she felt him stiffen, though his body remained relaxed. "What's wrong?"

"The half-breed is coming." he stated blandly pulling away from her.

Lifting an eyebrow, "And your point? He's been coming toward us since I stopped. And if you don't mind, please stop calling him that."

"Calling who what?" Inuyasha asked stepping through the brush.

"You a half-breed." Sesshoumaru put his hands the sleeves of his haori.(hope i spelled that right)

"Keh, whatever. Are you done Kagome? We're all ready to leave."

She smiled "Yeah Inuyasha. I'm done." She followed behind Inuyasha as he headed back to the others while Sesshoumaru stared at their retreating forms."

"Hn." Stepping into the small clearing Sesshoumaru made his way to Rin, Jaken and AhUn.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? May we accompany everyone? We are going in the same direction as they." Rin looked up at him hopefully.

"If you insist on traveling with the Miko's pack then I suggest we get moving."

Rin once again squealed in delight, hurting her lord's ears. "Oh, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." She quickly ran off to walk beside Kagome and let her know they would be traveling with them before going back to talk with Shippo.

-

--

---

Well everyone that's it for now. I decided no more cliffies and wanted to make each chap longer. I went back and read each chap again and at the rate this is going it'll take a year to finish. I don't know how many chaps there will be. Ideas just keep coming as I write. So I hope you liked it. And I haven't been able to find an accurate translation for dragon so I just went with Ryu. If anyone has an accurate translation for it please let me know so I can change it. Well until next time, have fun. Don't forget to review and I'll update again on Tuesday. Love ya ; )


	5. Don't be so dramatic

Yay! I have some good news. IT'S HERE!!! Ok it's not really all that exciting but I loved all of my reviews. I want to thank **Time on my hands** for the website and the correct words I was looking for I appreciate ^_^.

~~~~Last time~~~~

"Lord Sesshoumaru? May we accompany everyone? We are going in the same direction as they." Rin looked up at him hopefully.

"If you insist on traveling with the Miko's pack then I suggest we get moving."

Rin once again squealed in delight, hurting her lord's ears. "Oh, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." She quickly ran off to walk beside Kagome and let her know they would be traveling with them before going back to talk with Shippo.

~~~~End~~~~

Soon everyone was on their way out of the forest. No one really cared if the Inu lord was traveling with them. They all just assumed he was allowing Rin more time with her friends. Kagome on the other hand knew better.

"So my Lord Sesshoumaru. How long shall you be traveling with us?"

He was slightly impressed how she could hide the fact she was a little annoyed and make it sound as if she asked the question out of boredum, but he also knew better.

"Until Rin gets bored with your company."

"You mean I have to look at your ugly ass for the rest of my life? You know Rin will never tire of Kagome. Dumbass." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned his head with his eyes closed.

"Inuyasha. Sit." She said calmly crossing her arms. "Just because you don't like the fact your brother is coming with us is no reason to be your normal rude self." With that she turned on her heel and started walking. "Kikyo, please help your mate out of that hole." Everyone but Kikyo started out with Kagome.

"I'm really getting tired of being in a crater." he grumbled while Kikyo pulled him up by his arm.

"Well, you should know better than to act up like that."

"Why don't you just take these damned beads off for me."

"You know I can't do that. Only Kagome or Kaede can take them off."

"Yeah, well. I don't see why she keeps it on me. I haven't attacked her since the first day we met."

"Well, stop being a jerk around her then."

"Keh, whatever. Let's just go so we can catch up with them."

~~~~Back with everyone else~~~~

"Inuyasha is right. Rin will never tire of Kagome's company. Does this mean you will be joining our little group?" Asked Miroku.

"Yes monk. Our packs will be joining."

Kagome abruptly stopped and glared at Sesshoumaru. "And whoever said you could. Just because you're the 'oh so great' Prince of the Western lands doesn't mean you can just barge in and join _**my**_ 'pack'." Kagome said angrily.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow. "I beg to differ. You can not stop this Sesshoumaru, _little_ miko."

She narrowed her eyes. "Is that a challenge?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "As a matter of fact, it is."

Kagome smiled evily. "Good." She turned around to face everyone. "We will stop here for now and you all can rest."

Sango looked at her surprised. "At the edge of a field? We don't have very much protection out here, Kagome."

Kagome then smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry Sango. I'll take care of that. You just get everyone settled. I think we will be here for quite awhile."

Inuyasha and Kikyo finally caught up. "Why the hell did you stop? It's not even time for lunch yet."

"You will be having lunch early today. Just put your butt on the ground and calm down." Kagome started walking toward the middle of the field.

"But why? Where are you going?"

"Because Sesshoumaru has challenged me and I'm going further into the field so we do not hurt anyone while fighting."

"What?!" Inuyasha started to go after her. "Like hell I'm gonna le...umph. What the hell?" He growled while rubbing his head. In front of him was a light pink barrier with blue veins running through it. "Kagome!" he yelled banging against the barrier. "What are you doing?! He'll kill you!"

She stopped and turned to face him. "Oh Inuyasha, stop being so dramatic. He won't kill me, Rin would never forgive him if he did. Now stop banging on my barrier. I put it there to protect you from coming into the battle and to keep other dangers away and don't need anything unnecessarily draining me."

Inuyasha started to panic. "But Kagome, you're not strong enough! Let down this damned barrier and I'll fight him!"

She sighed heavily "Inuyasha." She turned her glare to Sesshoumaru and narrowed her eyes.

Once again he lifted his eyebrow. "Do not glare at this Sesshoumaru, Miko. It is not us who created this problem. We will not back down."

She softened her eyes and sighed. "Your right, Sesshoumaru. I can no longer keep it to myself. We will continue this when I am done."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru said. He walked up to stand behind her as she turned to her friends.

"What can't you keep to yourself Kagome?" Sango asked very confused.

"Something I should have told you a long time ago." She walked back over to everyone and sat down crossing her legs in front of her. "I'm not what, or even who for that matter. I'm not the person you think I am. I'm more than just a miko."

Inuyasha looked at her as if she were crazy. "How can you be more than _just_ a miko?"

"I was born something else. I didn't know I had spiritual powers until after I came here." Sesshoumaru came forward and stood behind her.

"If you were not born just a miko, then what else are you Kagome?" Rin asked curiously.

Kagome sighed heavily and decided to just come straight out with it. She looked at her hands. "A demon."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

She looked up with tears. "I'm a demon, Inuyasha."

"How can you be a demon?! You don't look, smell or even have the aura of a demon." Inuyasha yelled doughtfully. He sighed and a cocky grin spread on his face. "All right, if you're a demon. Prove it."

She sighed again, something she was catching herself do as of late, and looked up behind her at Sesshoumaru. When she looked in his eyes she barely caught the nod he gave her. She turned back to everyone and closed her eyes. "My life is going to become very difficult." she said softly. She got up and gave herself some room. Closing her eyes once again, she hooked some of her hair behind her ear, then spread both arms loosely out to each side of herself. Everyone watched as slowly her ears began to point at the ends. Her fingernails grew into sharp claws. As before her hair gained a blue hue and the blue flame appeared on her forehead. Two stripes appeared, one on each cheek, looking as if they were being consumed by blue fire. All at once she took down the concealment charm to her power and aura, which made the air seem to pulse, making everyone back up a slowly opened her eyes which were again a deep blue. "This is the way I trully look."

Everyone just stared at her, their eyes wide. **'mate is more beautiful than first we thought.'** 'She is not our mate. We only protect her.' **'we protect our future mate.' **'There is no reasoning with you is there." Sesshoumaru had to agree with his beast though, she was definatly more attractive than before.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Shippou?" She asked with a sad smile.

"If this is your true form, then why do you now have a cape. I've never seen you with one." He looked at her very confused with his head cocked to the side trying to figure it out.

She drew her eyebrows together in confusion. "A cape?" She felt behind her and realized what he meant. She smiled at him, a fang poking out. "Honey. It's not a cape." Slowly the 'cape' fell away and for a moment nothing happened. As Shippou was watching, he saw the tips of something behind her. His eyes widened even more when he saw the most beautiful pair of midnight blue wings he had ever seen. He moved toward her, never taking his eyes off her wings and reached out to touch them. "They're beautiful." He said.

She smiled widely. "Thank you, sweetheart. I'm glad you like them."

"Lady Kagome?"

"You know you don't have to address me as such, Miroku. We're family."

"But Kagome. You're a dragon. Not to mention, if I'm not mistaken, the heir to the Northern lands."

"That may be so but you all are part of _**my**_ clan. You have no reason to fear me nor the others. I know they are prideful to a fault but I won't let them harm you." Kagome said sadly thinking the worst. Her clan was very prideful in this era, thinking they were above all others and felt they had a duty to beings lesser than they. The only thing really bad about it, is they would kill anything that did not give them the proper respect. Everyone knew you never gave disrespect to a dragon.

"It's not that Kagome." Sango said. "We all know you will protect us from harm. Looking back, you have always made sure we were safe and happy. It is just shocking that you are a princess so to speak. I've always known there was something about you, I just could never tell what exactly."

"Sango is right. I apologize if I led you to believe we feared you Kagome. That was not my intension. I was simply shocked is all." apologized Miroku.

Kagome finally smiled. "I'm glad you do not feel differently."

"Did this Sesshoumaru not say it would be all right."

Inuyasha finally got a hold of himself and, putting his hands in the sleeves of his haori, he couldn't see what everyone was apologizing for. "Keh. Big deal. Demon or not, she'll always be the same wench she always was." he said scowling at everyone.

No one thought he was ever going to get out of this one.

"Thank you Inuyasha for your sentiment, crude as it was." She looked toward him smiling.

Shippou smiled up at his mother. "No matter what form you are in, you'll always be my mother." He said, giving her a hug he knew she needed.

Tears started to brim on her eyes. "I love you honey. Thank you."

To her amazement, Sesshoumaru was right. After everyone's initial shock they had returned to normal. Everything would be alright.

-

--

---

Hope you like this chap. I needed something for a filler cuz I couldn't just jump from one thing to the next. I think this clearifies what Kagome looks like though. N-e ways I also have some bad news to go along with the good I gave you earlier. I will not be planning on updating until the end of the holidays. I might get one chapter in but with everything that is going on I can't guarantee a chap for you. I just wanted to let you know that I will try to update but I can't guarantee anything. The only thing I can guarantee is that if I do update it will be on the same schedule so if it isn't updated as usuall then maybe next time. Well enough of my rambling on and on. I look forward to your reviews, let me know what you think. Love ya ; )


	6. Another to join?

My apologies to everyone. I did not plan on taking so long to update. Thank you all for being so patient and for the wonderful reviews.

~~~---~~~---~~~ The Beginning ~~~---~~~---~~~

'So, she has finally revealed her true nature. So many years I've been trying to figure out what it was and that damned _dog_ got her to reveal it to him in less than half a day.'

The being hid in the bushes of the forest close to Kagome's 'pack.' Coming upon them every now and then he learned each of their names and habits while concealing himself completely. He was fascinated with the Alpha female. No being had ever struck his interest in such a way before. Now that the Western Prince was with her, he might lose his chance to be with her. He had to think quickly for a plan of attack. He knew if he came on too strong, she would be defensive and wary. He decided in the end, he would just have to wait until an oppartunity revealed itself. He didn't have to wait long.

~~~---~~~Kagome's group~~~---~~~

"Kagome? Will you stay in this form or will you change back again?" Sango asked.

"Well, I suppose I'll stay like this for a while. It feels good not having any concealment charms all around me." She smiled brightly. Inwardly she frowned. The presence was back. She always knew when it was near. Now, she could sense it in the nearby brush watching them. She knew no one else could sense it. The thing was really quite skilled in concealment. Luckily, she was beeter at it and knew exactly where it was. She never let on she knew of his presence, fearing what it might do. As of yet, it didn't appear to be aggressive, so she always let it be, at the same time never letting her guard down. Still smiling, she looked up at Sesshoumaru, looking in his eyes. Very subtly, she barely moved her eyes in the direction of the presence, getting a slight nod in return. Knowing Sesshoumaru knew about it as well she turned back to everyone.

"I suppose we should get going now that we've eaten."

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked, pointing at Sesshoumaru. "I can tell you're as strong as him, so go kill him and we won't have to worry about it any more." Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"I know you're not going to like it Inuyasha, but I have decided to let Sesshoumaru join us. For a while at least. I seem to have found a use for him."

"What?! You were about to kill him for challenging you and now you're just going to let him stay?! What use could you possibly have that involves him?!"

"_Him_." Sesshoumaru said looking behind Inuyasha. Everyone turned around and gasped.

Sitting there on a rock behind the group was a demon. As he stood, he brushed himself off. He was bout Sesshoumaru's height, slightly shorter. His hair looked to be spun gold and tied in a high ponytail that reached just below his shoulder-blades, and had eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Skin lightly tanned with two dark stripes on each of his cheeks, similar to Kagome's flaming ones only green, matching perfectly with his eyes. He wore black hakamas and boots with a simple black shirt. He wore no armor or weapons excluding a sword at his right hip. "I thought I should make myself known seeing as Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome know of my presence." He said in a silky voice.

"You will address _Lord_ Sesshoumaru with the proper respect, you insulent whelp!" Jaken spoke up skreechily, grating across everyone's nerves.

"My apologies Master Jaken."

Jaken seemed to be in shock. He had always shown loyalty to his lord, cursing anyone who desrespected him in any way but no one really paid much heen to _him_ much less show their respect for him and apologize for their disgressions.

"Why is it you have been following Kagome's pack trying to make yourself unknown." Sesshoumaru glared at the demon. Though Kagome's expression showed no emotion, similar to his, he had learned to read them through her eyes and was not liking what he saw.

"Curiosity." He stated simply.

"Keh. Curiosity? That's a pretty lame excuse. What were you so curious about?" Inuyasha stood between the demon and Kagome noticing Sesshoumaru had gotten closer to her.

"I was curious to know about Lady Kagome. I wanted to know why I was so attrackted to a human girl."

Kagome blushed while Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha softly growled. She went to approach the demon when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. Kagome looked up glaring at him with a very calm voice "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" as she blushed more brightly dispite herself.

"This Sesshoumaru does not trust him. My brother does not either." He said eyes narrowed at the golden haired demon.

Kagome then smiled. "You do listen. Thank you."

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow looking at her.

She knew by his expression he wanted an explanation. She giggled. "I asked you not to call Inuyasha a half-breed. You just called him 'brother'." She saw that he wanted to roll his eyes and was fighting hard not to do so. She turned back to the other demon. There were questions she wanted answers to. "Looking around I can tell my companions do not trust you. Why do you still have your concealments?"

"I apologize lady Kagome. I have lived so long with them I didn't notice." The air around him pulsed as he released his power from the concealment charm.

"I can also see you are part of my clan by your markings and scent. I know everyone in my clan but I do not recall who you are."

"I apologize again, My Lady. I left the clan many years ago in my youth to travel on my own. I have yet to return. My name is Kuromaru, My Lady." He said with a slight bow.

"Hmm. I do recall something about a Kuromaru." Her eyes darkened. "You say you left but how I understand it, you were banished from our clan. Though I don't remember why." She said thoughtfully.

Kuromaru suddenly grew angry and his aura spiked. "I was framed! They wrongfully accused me of something I didn't do and then banished me, never to return!"

Kagome flared her own aura to get Kuromaru's attention and spoke in a tone of warning. "You will calm yourself in the presence of my companions."

It only took him a short while to control himself. "My apologies."

"Keh. That's all you've done since you started talking." Inuyasha scoffed

Kuromaru ignored him. "As I was saying. I am still angered for what they did to me, My Lady."

"And as _I_ said before, I don't remember what it was they accused you of."

He looked at her sadly. "They blamed me for my father's death. He was murdered, but not by me."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why is it that I can sense you are telling the truth and they could not? It seems there is more to this story." She knew he wasn't lieing. She mastered the skill of sencing liars when she was but a young girl.

Kuromaru sighed, "Yes, My Lady. All the evidence was against me. My father summoned me and when I went to him I found him slain. I bacame covered in his blood trying to see if he was still alive. When the officials came, there was only the scent of me, my father and his blood. They examined the body after taking me away. There were small claw marks all over him. They examined my hands and concluded that the marks on my father's body came from _my_ claws. My mother was so greif stricken about her husband and the fact that her beloved son could do such a thing. She provided no help in my defence. In the end, all evidence pointed to me and no one would listen to anything I said. So they banished me. I've been on my own since, exploring everywhere I set my mind to."

"Kuromaru?"

"Yes, monk?" He asked slightly bowing

"If you have been traveling all this time, it would seem logical that we should have crossed paths much sooner than now." Miroku could also tell he wasn't lieing but there was just something he disliked about the demon.

"As I said before, I was curious about Lady Kagome. I knew there was something about her that that someway linked us together and I didn't want anyone to notice me when I came upon you in my travels until I found the reason."

"Well it is getting late and we've spent to much time here. The village is still a day away. If we get enough progress before nightfall, we should be there early tomorrow afternoon." Kagome turned and started off. She looked over her shoulder. "You may follow Kuromaru, if Sango so chooses to let you. I leave for her to decide." She then glared. "but should you do anything in anyway that upsets my companions, you will leave. Depending on what you have done will result in _how _you leave." she left it open to everyone's imagination of what she could and would do.

Everyone was shocked to hear such a promise from her and they knew it was no threat. In the face of something that could potentially do harm to her ever growing group, their small timid miko became the powerful protective female they would expect from a true Alpha demonness

Kuromaru looked to Sango a little confused as to why he needed _her_ specific permission. "Lady Sango?"

Sango looked at him suspiciously, still not fully trusting him. "You may come if you wish as long as you do nothing to disturb me while in my village." She turned to follow Kagome and the others with Miroku right beside her.

Kuromaru bowed respectively even though she had turned her back and was pleased to be admitted into the group so swiftly.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this one, it took me awhile to picture how Kuromaru should appear. Also I apologize for the spelling errors.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all original characters are not mine ~_~ Kuromaru however is completely mine with the exception for his personality in which comes from my most favorite author. the concept for it just fit perfectly for what i was looking for. ^_^ REVIEW!!!!!! ^_^


	7. Another challenge

Another chap finally up! Sorry it took so long to update, a lot going on. n-e ways, enjoy this chap and please review. **Warning! A little lime. **not much but it's there.

~~~~ Last time ~~~~

"Lady Sango?"

Sango looked at him suspiciously, still not fully trusting him. "You may come if you wish as long as you do nothing to disturb me while in my village." She turned to follow Kagome and the others with Miroku right beside her.

Kuromaru bowed respectively even though she had turned her back and was pleased to be admitted into the group so swiftly.

~~~~ End ~~~~

The journey was fairly uneventful. They had not come across any other demons and were disappointed when the sun decided to make way for the darkening clouds that threatened rain, forcing them to search out shelter instead of making a bit more progress. Kagome recognized the area they were in and remembered a cave suitable for her growing family near-by. Once everyone was seated and comfortable, she went out hunting, having smelt a herd of deer. She was closely followed by Sesshoumaru.

"You do realize the Alpha _male_ is the one to do the hunting for you." He said calmly, easily keeping up with her as she hunted.

She looked up at him sweetly. "Oh yes. I know. You can help me look for one if you like. It seems I cannot find a suitable one for my liking."

"I do believe I have someone in mind that you would like very much."

"Oh? You wouldn't be talking about Kuromaru would you? He is handsome, I will admit."

Sesshoumaru had stopped at her little statement, one eyebrow barely twitching before he got an evil glint in his eyes. Faster than he was going before, he caught up with Kagome and she suddenly found herself harshly pushed into a tree with a dangerous looking demon lord pressed up firmly against her.

"No, I did not mean that particular male."

Kagome looked him in the eyes, squirming to loosen his grip on her, knowing exactly what it was doing to him. She then smiled. "Really? You couldn't possibly mean Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru growled at her. "I especially did not mean him. You know perfectly well I was talking about this Sesshoumaru."

"Oh Sesshoumaru, let me go. I was only teasing and you know it. The only way I will have an Alpha male is if I submit to one and I can guarantee, that won't be happening any time soon. Not even for you."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a glint in his eye. "We will see Miko." With that he slowly lowered his head toward her.

Kagome, realizing what he was about to do, slowly brought up her hands to his chest pretending to caress him. When her hands were firmly set, she released a small flow of her energy to back him away a few feet and a little purification to warn him not to come close again. "Do not assume that you can do as you please. You have the same restrictions as Kuromaru. Do not displease me or you will find yourself in a situation I don't believe you would like."

Sesshoumaru smiled. "And what exactly do you plan on doing if I persist?" He started walking toward her despite the warning she clearly gave him.

"I will not only remove you from my clan, but also challenge you for Rin." she smiled

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, glaring at her. "You wouldn't dare challenge This Sesshoumaru for His Rin."

"Oh no? And why not? You have been a very good protector, but she now needs the aid of a woman. Something you cannot give. What do you plan on doing when she starts her cycle and has questions. She has not been around humans very much and I doubt she has very much knowledge on such a thing."

Sesshoumaru realized she was right. He had rarely taken Rin anywhere near humans and even when he did, it was Kagome's pack that they had encountered. She rarely asked questions and he could not recall her asking of such things. "As you wish. I will not confront you."

She gasped as, faster than she had expected of him, he pinned her to the tree again and kissed her, his hands holding hers above her head, keeping her in place and his right knee between her legs, keeping her from running. Her eyes wide with shock, she felt his tongue brush against her lips, asking permission to enter. As her shock wained, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, accepting the kiss.

He was slightly surprised that she had accepted his kiss and deepened it. He let go of her hands, slowly bringing his hands down, trailing his claws down her arms, the side of her ribs and finally to rest on her hips.

His claws going down her body made her shudder all over. Never had she felt this way with just a kiss. She brought her arms to rest around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him closer. Her arousal growing, she had to pull away for breath. "you're a good kisser Sesshoumaru."

"Surprisingly, so are you."

She smiled with a suggestive smirk. "And why so surprising?"

With her arousal thick in the air he was having trouble concentrating. There was something at the back of his head nagging him about something. When he actually acknowledged it his eyes widened as he looked at her and inhaled her scent more thoroughly. "Yo...you're not untouched. You have been with another male."

"Is that really so surprising? You have been with at least one female. I can smell it in your scent, just as you can smell it in mine. I've always concealed it from everyone but it is almost impossible to hide it when I am aroused."

"I thought of you as the more timid type. The type that would not do such a thing unless with your mate."

"You pegged me for the type that would wait for her mate? Good. That was the impression I was going for."

He looked at her slightly confused. "Why would you do this?"

"Would you still have been interested if I had let you know before you decided to pursue me?"

"Hn. If you were worried about a male not wanting you, why did you give in to the desire?"

"Desire? Ha. I had no desire at the time. A human male let his desire for me known and I simply wanted to know. My friends had talked about it so many times, I was tired of being left out of the conversation, so I took a lover. I have long since gotten rid of him. He may have been just a lover, but I abhor cheaters. As for me being timid, I wanted to appear that way because I wanted to attract a male that was willing to take it slow in order to win my affections." She raised her eyes looking at him for his reaction. "Even if you _are_ willing to be patient, you will not be able to subdue me."

"Another challenge, Miko? You remember what happened the last time I took your challenge."

She smiled. "Oh, yes. I remember. You successfully completed it. This I'm afraid is something I think you incapable of. Unless of course there is a quark in your personality no one knows about."

"And what kind of 'quark' would that be?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"If I told you, you wouldn't try. I am the Alpha and I will submit to the one worthy and able to try a different _stratagy_ and find pleasure in it."

"You talk in riddles, Miko. You make no sense at all."

"Then I implore you, Sesshoumaru. Take my challenge, prove to me you are worthy." She pulled him down to her for another kiss. Not as fierce as the one before, when she pulled away they were not completely effected like the last. "Now if you don't mind, I need to finish my hunt. You will watch and stand guard until I return." With that she sped away leaving him behind with his thoughts.

'She presumes to tell This Sesshoumaru what to do as if she is _my _Alpha!' He slowly walked back to everyone else, thinking of what she had said. The more he thought, the more frustrated he became. 'Unless there is a quark in your personality.' 'I am the Alpha and I will submit to the one worthy and able to try a different stratagy.' "What a frustrating female!"

Thanks for reading. Please R&R!


	8. Uneasy

This concept for the story is completely _**not**_ my own. I got the idea from one of my favorite authors. I do not receive anything from this with the exception of reviews.

Warning! A bit of lime and violent insinuation. Not for ages under 18. I will leave another warning before it starts so those who choose to may skip it.

~~~---000---~~~

When Sesshoumaru returned to the cave, he immediately sensed the unease permeating every corner but one. He knew Kagome's pack well enough to understand that the monk always tried groping the demon slayer, in turn getting a slap in the face or her weapon coming in contact with his head, yet they were sitting so close and holding each other that, had it not been for their expression, you would have thought they were cuddling. Also, Kagome's young kit was sitting calmly in Inuyasha's lap, his priestess sitting close to him as well. But what unsettled him most was the fact that his usual very lively Rin was in the corner with Ah-Un and Jaken not making a sound. Noticing everyone looking in the same general direction he turned around to see Kuromaru sitting close to the mouth of the cave.

He slowly walked toward Kuromaru looking down upon him with contempt and spoke quiet enough that non of the other demons could hear, keeping the growl in his words. "I would suggest you go for now. Kagome will not be happy that her pack is unsettled with you here. No one is acting as they normally would and I especially do not like you so near to Rin."

Just as quietly he answered respectively. "As you wish Lord Sesshoumaru. I will be close, guarding the area around the shelter." Kuromaru rose gracefully and walked out of the cave in a leisurely fashion.

"What did you tell him Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked Rin, looking relieved.

"He is going to guard the perimeter." He walked over to Ah-Un and sat beside him leaning against the wall with his left knee up, left arm draped lazily over it.

"Well what ever the case, good riddance. He was starting to smell up the whole place!"

Kikyo lightly hit him. "Inuyasha! Don't be so rude. It doesn't smell that bad."

"Either way, I do believe everyone here is uncomfortable with him in closed spaces." Miroku said. "We must tell Lady Kagome about it. She will not want the children feeling uncomfortable where ever they go."

Shippou and Rin had been talking quietly. "Well. Rin and I really don't mind him when we're traveling. It's just he gives off this weird 'vibe'. His aura is similar to kaa-san's only darker, not as bright as hers. It's hard to explain, but Rin and I feel the same about him."

"Is this true Rin? You sense something _odd_ about him?"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. He is very nice but there is something about him that is...'off',as Lady Kagome would say." Rin looked as if she was worried about something.

"You do not need to worry Rin. I will not let anything happen."

Rin looked up at him reassured. She didn't fail to notice his meaning either. He said it in a way that not only would he protect her but everyone. A broad smile graced her face that went all the way to her sparkling eyes. 'My Lord is getting better. I'm so glad we have Lady Kagome.'

Kagome was welcomed back with hugs and appreciation when she returned with a large buck. The night passed by quickly enough, everyone enjoying their dinner. The children drifted off to sleep first, then gradually they all followed suit and joined them in slumber.

~~~---~~~---~~~Warning! sexual violence (rape) and insinuation and a bit of gore, not much. If you have a problem with this type of lemon or are under the age of 18, please be warned. Not really that long but still.~~~---~~~---~~~

~~~---~~~---Outside a random village somewhere in the east~~~---~~~---

He loved this. The only time he ever felt anything. The adrenaline. His heightened senses noticing everything. Loving the smell of the fear rolling off his pray in waves. As he looked closely, he could see the vein in its neck pulsating, rapidly pumping sweet hot blood throughout its body. He had come across this delicious looking morsel on his way to the next village, sprawled on the ground with a twisted ankle.

"So my dear. Why are you out so late? Not only are there bandits and such roaming around but you could have broken that ankle of yours in this darkness." He toyed with her, bringing on more waves of fear. His inky black tresses touched the ground in front of him as he leaned down, closer to her. "There is a cave nearby. I can take you there. Then you won't be out in the open like this."

To her horror, the young woman found herself nodding in agreement with the stranger. Being mere human, she knew she didn't have the senses strong enough like a holy one or a youkai, but all of them were screaming 'danger', which made her want to run, not follow. Without her permission, she started to rise, standing on her good foot having trouble balancing without the aid of the other. The demon came closer, picking her up and walking the short distance to the cave. Had she not been so terrified she would have admitted that he was a very handsome. Long black hair, as dark as the sky on a cloudy moonless night. His eyes the deepest shade of purple she had ever seen. The kind that could make you melt just by the mere glance in your direction. At least a foot taller than most men in her village. She knew enough about youkai to know that the markings he bore were that of a noble born, and of the symbol on his forehead she knew he was highly ranked, at least in pedigree. They soon came to a cave that had a fire going inside. Her hopes rose when she realized she might get out of this but was woefully disappointed when she found that everything in the cave obviously belonged to her 'savior'.

As he was walking with the woman in his arms, he was imagining what fun he would be having tonight. With his prey's guard down while inspecting her ankle, he had easily snuck up on her and took control of her body without her having the slightest inkling. He was extremely gifted when it came to this. With the control, he could make the body do what he wanted, going far beyond its limits, until there was nothing left for it give. This is what gave him his most sadistic urges in life. Not only could he heal the most fatal of wounds but with this, he could keep his prey alive and conscious when they should have died long before. As he walked into the cave, he slowed his pace so he could carefully set the girl on the furs he had lain out in a corner of the cave. As she lays down on them, he slowly sat beside her. "Do not fret. I just want to look at your ankle now." Reaching toward her ankle the young woman flinched. Taking it in his hand, he slowly released power into it. He could have just made her body heal on its own but that would not have served his purpose. "You see. No harm done. Has the pain gone away?"

The young woman looked up at him warily. "Y-yes. It no longer hurts. Th-thank you."

"Not a problem my dear. I only wanted to bring you here so I might see what I was doing and be out of the bad weather that is approaching."

As she was looking in his eyes she could see no lie of what he spoke and then rain started to pour outside the cave confirming what he said about the weather. Her senses seemed to be calming, almost as if they were being dulled. "I would like to go home now."

"I'm afraid I can not allow that. It is too dark outside for you and with the storm, you will get sick and most certainly not make it home at all. I would take you myself but unfortunately not many like my kind and would cause more trouble than I want. I must insist you stay here."

She looked away, knowing she couldn't make it past the demon. 'You're smarter than most. Think of something. You can get away if you just think!' She was getting angry with herself for getting into this stupid situation and now her mind wouldn't cooperate. She jumped when he suddenly spoke.

"What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Yes. You do have a name don't you?" He asked amused.

"My name is...." She was halted by a loud clap of thunder. Instinctively, she moved closer to the demon. Only when he put his arms around her did she notice her mistake.

"It is all right little one. The lightning cannot reach you here." He said with a comforting smile.

She tried to pull away but found she was oddly comfortable in his arms. Calming, she actually found herself enjoying his embrace. "My name is Natsumi."

"Natsumi. The name suits you. You are quite beautiful."

She smiled with a pink tinge to her cheeks. "Thank you." Looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but be captivated. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Why, thank you. Not many notice my eyes." He said smiling down at her.

"Really? I have never seen your type of eyes before. They're the most beautiful shade of purple."

"Well you have a beautiful shade of brown eyes."

She smiled up at him, calming as she started to get comfortable in his presence. It wasn't until then that she _really_ noticed how handsome he was. "So." she said behind the blush that suddenly appeared. "what's your name?"

"My name is Kioshi." Lifting his hand toward the entrance of the cave, he put up a barrier.

Natsumi looked over to the front of the cave and back with a confused look. "I put it up to keep the rain out, among other things." He then pointed to the floor. "It was starting to come inside."

"Oh, ok." As he looked back at her she felt a sensation that hadn't made itself known in quite some time, and blushed more furiously.

Noticing her blush heighten he could smell the arousal she was giving off. 'perfect' he thought with an inward evil grin. Kioshi smiled down at her and pushed the few strands of hair out of her eyes. Putting it behind her ear, he slowly trailed his claws lightly down her face, then gently lifted her head. Leaning down, he joined their lips in a soft kiss.

Natsumi was having trouble concentrating. The kiss was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It felt as if her whole body were tingling and she couldn't suppress the moan that came softly from her lips. When she felt his tongue slide over her lips, she slowly opened her mouth meeting his tongue with hers just before he entered her mouth. The new contact sent chills throughout her body adding to the tingling already there.

The girl was responding well to him. Even without his control. He slowly cupped her face, rubbing a thumb against her cheek, slowly sliding his hand lightly down her jaw to tangle his claws in her hair. When he pulled away to look in her eyes, they were full of lust. Bringing his lips back to hers with more passion, he pushed her gently down onto the furs. Trailing his hands down her body, he reached around and untied her kimono, effectively letting it fall to her shoulders revealing her upper torso. Expertly he ran his claws over her sensitive skin making her shiver beneath him and cupped her breast with a light squeeze.

Natsumi couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. His ministrations were driving her mad and couldn't hold a single intelligible thought let alone comprehend what was happening. Suddenly she realized he had gotten her completely undressed and exactly where he stood above her.

Pushing him up to look at her, "Kioshi." she said huskily, "We shouldn't. I will be ruined if we continue."

"Do not worry my pet." He said, brushing some more hair from her eyes. "No one will know exactly what happened." Without hesitation he brought his head closer and captured her lips with his, automatically getting a moan in response.

Sliding his hands ever so lightly down her back, he counted her vertebrae until he found the spot he wanted. Claws growing sharper, he plunged his index and middle finger in-between the vertebrae, affectively severing her spinal cord. Her scream was glorious. He could have just simply controlled her legs so she wouldn't be able to get away or kick him, but then he wouldn't have heard her scream in such terror and pain. Those were the most exciting of screams because they were sincere. There was no doubt as to why she was screaming.

He looked into her eyes, seeing only unbridled horror. Slowly he made her hands rise above her head, noticing the tears streaming down her face.

"Please, Kioshi. Wha-what are you doing?" she cried.

"I am getting my pleasure from you my dear. As I am going to give you pleasure beyond anything you have ever felt. You will enjoy every minute of what I do. I promise you." Kioshi then leaned down to kiss her again before continuing. "I do not want us to be disturbed and doubtless your screams of pleasure will attract others here. Another reason I put up the barrier. Not only will it keep us from getting soaked with water and destroying what we do, it will also keep your screams of pleasure from traveling beyond the cave." Her eyes opened wider with realization. He smiled down at her tenderly. "I knew you would appreciate it." His claws gently slid down her face in a caressing manner, blood escaping the small cut he made and drawing a whimpered cry from Natsumi.

"Now my dear Natsumi. I wish to here your screams." With the claw drawing down her face, he carved a thin line going down her throat to her chest, slowly making it deeper as he went. Reveling in the screams she made just for him, he began their pleasure with her breast, carving it with practiced ease.

~~~---~~~End~~~---~~~

Well, I updated sooner than I was planning but I was pleased with my reviews and how many visitors i got for this story. Though I would appreciate even more. N-e ways, let me know what you think and i'll update again as soon as I can. be warned, it will most likely be awhile before i am able to. Love ya ^_^


	9. What happened?

Hello everyone. I am truelly sorry for the long wait. My muse left me for a long time and then I got writer's block which really sucked. N-e who, I hope you all are not too mad at me. Love you all. Enjoy ^_^ (Inuyasha and Co. are not mine...sadly)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0

Kagome had woken earlier than usual the next morning. The rain had stopped sometime in the night and she just wanted to enjoy the peace it seemed to bring to the surrounding forest before she started breakfast for everyone.

"It's very soothing after a good rain storm, don't you think?" She said to the being behind her.

"Hn."

"You know, as good as you are at concealing your aura Lord Sesshoumaru, you can never sneak up on a dragon."

"This Sesshoumaru is well aware of this." He said walking up beside her looking out of the cave.

"Then pray tell what it was that you were trying to accomplish by doing it."

"Simply testing, little Miko."

She looked at him then with a smile. "A new strategy?"

"No."

"Hm, well..." she said while stretching her arms, "I guess I had better go before the children wake. I didn't know little Rin could eat so much." With that said she left for her morning hunt, knowing Sesshoumaru would not let anything happen to the group.

"Where have you been all night? You were not checking the perimeter as you were told." He said to the demon walking toward the cave from the side.

"I did check the perimeter and it was fine. I did not want to impose on the meal Lady Kagome brought everyone. I am not accepted in this pack and do not wish to upset anyone. Until then, I plan to distance myself until I have earned their trust." Kuromaru stood to the left of the cave, close to the entrance, observing the taiyoukai beside him. "I notice most of the Lady's pack do not trust you. Are you not concerned about this?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no reason to be concerned with what the Miko's pack thinks of him." He turned, walking back into the cave. "It is not their trust that is required, only their obedience." He said coldly.

It was mid afternoon when the high fence of the Slayer's village came into view. Everyone was quiet the remaining way, knowing it was a sacred place to Sango. Not only her childhood home but also the resting place of everyone she knew and loved.

As they walked past the main gate, they found everything the way they had left it. Not a weed in site, nor a grave uncovered. Immediately, everyone was on alert. It had been several months since the last time the group was in the village. It should not be as well groomed as it was.

"Everyone fan out." Kagome ordered. "Ah-Un, you stay with the pups." Ah-Un grunted in agreement as she put up a barrier around them.

As everyone went in different directions they noticed the rest of the village as well. Many of the houses that had been destroyed were now rebuilt and as good as new. The small garden that was destroyed beyond comprehension was now growing in full fruition. It looked as if nothing had ever happened.

As everyone came back together at the largest home, Sango was crying, tears streaming down her face, as she touched the new wood. "It's as if nothing happened. Everything is just like it was before we were called away."

Miroku walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Who could have done this?"

"Perhaps the beings inside are responsible." Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

As everyone looked toward the entrance to the building a young woman walked out, followed by two others. "Hello." she said, bowing slightly in greeting.

Sango walked up to the three women. "Are you the ones who have cared for this village?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, we have kept the weeds at bay, repaired the buildings a little at a time and cared for the graves of the honored demon slayers."

Sango looked at them suspiciously, "Not that I don't appreciate what you have done, why would you?"

The women became solemn, bowing their heads again. "We have taken care of the village in hopes to convince you, lady slayer, in helping our village. We are in desperate need and don't know what to do."

"I see. My pack and I," she said, the women's heads coming up in shock. "will be in the village for a few days visiting the graves. I will consider your request and decide when I am done."

Still looking at her wide eyed they had to ask. "Thank you, lady slayer, but I must ask...you and your _pack_ will be staying?"

At this, Sango glared at them, "Yes, if you have a problem with it, I suggest you leave now."

Looking apologetic, she answered, "No, no. I'm sorry, I meant no offense. I was just startled that a _demon_ slayer would be in a pack."

Sango calmed down a little. "Well, none of my kin would have ever been considered into a pack. We have all adopted each other and kind of formed our own."

"Yes, well, if you should need anything, please let me know." She smiled at everyone and then bowed.

As Sango nodded and started walking away, Miroku following her, Kagome went up to the girls. "What are your names?"

"My name is Atsuko. This is Haruka," she said, indicating to the girl on her left. Motioning to her right, "And this is Haruko."

"Sango is very dear to me. Whatever she decides, I will agree." She walked slowly closer to the girls, unfurling her wings to look more menacing. "If any harm should come to her or any other in my pack, I will not hesitate to eliminate that threat. No matter what it may be. Is that understood?"

Atsuko held her ground, her head held high, showing little fear. "Yes."

Kagome instantly brightened into her all familiar cheery personality. "Good." She said with a smile. "We will see you later, bye."

Kagome ran off to join the rest of her friends as the three girls looked at each other apprehensively, hoping that Lady Sango would choose to help them.


End file.
